This invention relates to a system and method for pumping fluids, such as water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-cleaning screening system and method that reduces the collection of debris in water pumps and other devices in a fluid pumping system.
In order to pump fluids, from one location to another, pipes are used as fluid conduits, and pumps are used to force fluid through the pipes. For example, in a pool or spa (or hot tub), a pumping system may be used to draw water into an inlet located in the pool or spa and to force the water out of an outlet back into the pool or spa. (Those skilled in the art will understand that the terms xe2x80x9cspaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chot tubxe2x80x9d are generally used interchangeably. For simplicity, the remainder of this description will use only the term xe2x80x9cspa,xe2x80x9d which will be understood to encompass spas and hot tubs.) Generally, such pumping systems will include one or more skimmers and/or filters located downstream from the inlet and upstream from a pump to prevent debris from reaching the pump, as build-up of debris at a pump""s input may render the pump inoperable.
Some debris, however, may not be trapped by the skimmer and filter, thereby allowing such untrapped debris to reach the pump. As a result, some pumping systems have incorporated a screen (or screen-trap) upstream of the pump""s input in order to capture untrapped debris. While these screens do reduce and even prevent debris from reaching the pump, they must be manually cleaned and maintained, making them cumbersome and costly.
Accordingly a need exists for a pumping system that includes an effective pump screen that can be cleaned and maintained automatically. The present invention provides such a pumping system.
The present invention is a pumping system and method that reduces the amount of debris that may clog and even render inoperable a pump or other apparatus in a fluid pumping system.
The invention may be used in spa, hot tub, swimming pool, pond, aquarium, chemical treatment plant, or water treatment plant with a pumping system that includes, for example, a circulation pump and a high-speed pump. Circulation pumps are generally small, efficient pumps that are used for constant fluid circulation, while high-speed pumps are powerful pumps that are turned on periodically to operate, for example, water jets in a pool or spa. According to an embodiment of the invention, a high-speed pump may be turned on periodically to remove debris trapped in the screen, thereby automatically cleaning the screen.
For convenience, the remainder of this description will refer to a xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d pumping system in a spa. But it will be understood that the present invention is not limited to spa pumping systems, but rather may be used in any suitable fluid pumping system, including swimming pools, ponds, aquariums, chemical plants, or water treatment plants, in which fluid is circulated by a fluid pumping system. In addition, the description refers to a xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cscreeningxe2x80x9d apparatus and method. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the terms xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cscreeningxe2x80x9d are not intended to limit the invention in any way, but rather are broad terms intended to encompass any apparatus or device that can be used to separate, sift, block, or trap any debris or particulate matter carried by the water passing through the pumping system, including without limitation screens, sieves, filters, strainers, and sifters. Moreover, as embodied in this invention, the xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d may operate passively or actively, or using a combination of both. An example of a passive xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d would be a sifting grid located within a pipe. An example of an active xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d would be a motorized filtration system.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.